


not how the game works

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Paintball, Sterek Week 2019, sterekoutdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: There’s a flash to his right and Stiles pivots, trying not to trip over himself as he crouches against a fallen oak tree. His skin tingles, stomach swooping and heart beating an erratic tempo against his ribcage. He’s prey.





	not how the game works

**Author's Note:**

> it's [sterek week](https://sterekweek2019.tumblr.com/post/186692500671/hey-hey-sterek-fans-today-is-the-day-that-we)!!!!! and today's prompt is outdoors. the idea came from a prompt on eternal sterek's discord that i couldn't get out of my head.
> 
> as per usual, [jamie](https://jmeelee.tumblr.com/) is a godsend and read this over for me since i do everything at the last damn minute because i'm a hot mess lol
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
*also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

There’s a flash to his right and Stiles pivots, trying not to trip over himself as he crouches against a fallen oak tree. His skin tingles, stomach swooping and heart beating an erratic tempo against his ribcage. He’s _ prey_. 

This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. 

_ Thwack. _ Stiles bangs his head against the wood before springing up. His thighs burn as he runs, wincing as the leaves crunch beneath his feet, giving away his position. 

_Come on, Stiles, think!_

Laughter echoes through the trees, followed by a quick, pained scream. 

There’s a snap of a branch, and Stiles blanches as he’s shoved up against a tree. His voice catches in his throat as he stares into familiar hazel—no, that’s not a good enough description for those eyes. They’re a pool of green, highlighted with specks of gold, ringed with dark blue. In essence, they’re _ gorgeous_.

“He-ey, Derek. Fancy meeting you out here,” he says, nervous laughter bubbling to the surface. His body flushes at how close they are, chests and thighs pressed tightly together while Derek holds him prisoner against the rough bark. 

This is not how the game works, so naturally, Stiles word vomits. “Pretty sure you’re just supposed to shoot me when you see me, Derek. Which, I’ll admit, was not my smartest suggestion for a pack night, seeing as how I don’t have supernatural hearing or reflexes. You’re kinda pissed that I hit you last game, aren’t ya, big guy?”

The growl emanating from Derek’s chest makes Stiles’s whole body vibrate with want. _ Definitely _not how this game is supposed to work. Who gets aroused during paintball? Oh yeah, Stiles. Stiles gets aroused during paintball. Of course, it doesn’t help when he’s pressed against a solid wall of muscle that’s featured heavily in his more vivid fantasies.

“Alright, okay.” Stiles squirms, trying to get out of Derek’s hold, but only manages to rub suggestively against him. “You’ve made your poi—_ mmpf_!” 

The unexpected kiss takes his breath away. It’s soft and slow, and when Derek licks at the seam of his lips, Stiles’s knees go weak. Derek steps back, gently breaking the kiss, and if Stiles hadn’t dropped his gun to the forest floor and reached back, gripping the bark behind him, he would have fallen forward. 

He looks up, completely dazed. A goofy grin spreads over his face because that was perfect. Literally what dreams are made of. Yes, _ literally_. 

The euphoria doesn’t last long though, because Derek backs away. Why is Derek backing away? “No come back,” barely falls from Stiles’s kiss-reddened lips before his eyes narrow. “You wouldn’t.”

Derek is far too attractive when he’s smug, and a smug bastard he is when he hoists his paintball gun. Its aim is true and Stiles barely has time to feel incredulous when— 

_ Pop pop pop pop. _Four rounds leave the marker and paint splatters across his chest in quick succession.

“You asshole!” he screeches to Derek’s rapidly retreating form. He has no choice but to exit the field now, but if Derek thinks he can just kiss, shoot, and walk away, he’s got another thing coming. 

Stiles may have lost at paintball, but he’s pretty sure he’s just won a different game. 

**Author's Note:**

> art made by the talented [@raw-tanuki](https://raw-tanuki.tumblr.com/) on tumblr/[@stilltiredraw](https://twitter.com/stilltiredraw) on twitter
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3  
no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
